H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER
This is a Hanna-Barbera sound effect not available on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. It's Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG/SHORT without the extra chattering background sound. Used In TV Shows * Bobby's World * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard usually in a high pitch, except in "Old Man Dexter.") * Disney's House of Mouse * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * DuckTales * Fairy Doll Ballet (Used for Fairy Doll's Bourree movements.) * Garfield and Friends * Harvey Girls Forever! (Used often on Dot.) * Heathcliff (Heard once in "Heathcliff's Middle Name.") * Jungle Cubs * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Little Mermaid: The Series * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * Out of Jimmy's Head * Pink Panther and Sons * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard occasionally in a high pitch.) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard often in "Sven Hoek.") * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Leap Frogs" and "Speaking Terms.") * Rugrats (Heard once in "The First Cut.") * Samurai Jack (Heard on some occasions in a high pitch, Seasons 1-4 only) * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Wander Over Yonder (Heard on some occasions in a high pitch, Season 2 only) * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Sledgehammer O'Possum in: Out and About.") * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard in "Monster Madness", once in the short "Magic Beans", and once in the music videos "Home" and "Are You Ready".) * The Wuzzles * The Yogi Bear Show Movies * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Coco (2017) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Home (2015) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * The Lion King (1994) (Heard once in sort of a high pitch.) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Toy Story (1995) (Heard as Woody is afraid of the Sid's Mutant Toys replaced by Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG and Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, SHORT.) * Yogi's Great Escape (1987) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) TV Specials * Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) (Heard occasionally in various pitches.) * A Garfield Christmas (1987) * Pink Panther in the Olym-pinks (1980) * Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) * Yogi's First Christmas (1980) * Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) Shorts * Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Video Games XBOX * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) Music Video * Music K8 - Spooky Night Videos * Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) Commercials *Volvic Commercial (2007) Trailers * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) (Trailers) YouTube Videos *The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) *Pencilmation * WhitneyGoLucky (Used often on Dot) Image Gallery See H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER/Image Gallery Audio Samples